The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be an, Administrator or Bureaucrat. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. = Requests for Rollback Rights = Racht For # - [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - I think he could use it, he's been useful so far. And Rollback is hard to abuse. # ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I would say you've earned it now. # --BS01 Swert Talk Sure, why not? Might actually get more work done here. I'd totally hire you for my staff, too. #--[[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Hordika']] I'll use a tickle spinner on you! Yeah I think he'd do an excellent job. Against Comments I'm not for or against you at the moment, because you're still new and there's a good chance that you'll leave before long just like most of the other new members have. Once you've been around a bit longer, I'll support you, but chances are you'll get three votes before then anyway. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Mata Nui For #ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC) You've been around for quite a while, haven't done anything wrong, I'd say you deserve them. # BS01 Swert Talk Had to look you up, but you're cool. #Mata Nui''Talk'' 20:24, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I have been here a while and have done my best to help and tries to work against vandalism. #[[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Hordika']] I'll use a tickle spinner on you! I agree with you Mata Nui, you have been working hard against vandalism. You deserve it. Against Comments Can I vote for my self?-Mata Nui''Talk'' 18:49, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Look below. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) = Requests for Sysop Rights = Toa Makao For #He helped this wiki alot, and I think he would be a good admin. ' •' Hammerise #I've been working hard over the past few months, visiting and editing once a day or more. I've also made more than 1000 edits here and will keep on making more for a good few years. Also, I'll be as lenient with people as I can and will be more than willing to reward the hardest workers, though it wouldn't surprise me if I was turned down once again. [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" #I agree with Hammerise. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) #Has helped the wiki alot and has a very friendly attitude. Just what we need here. Kazi Hassolhoff----- Hello and what's your name? 10 August 2008 Against #I am going to have to say no. You seem to be a bit egotistical. I see that you are writing on people's talkpages asking the users to come at a specific time and celebrate your sixth month membership. And making 1000 edits (Have you factored out the usertalk edits?) cannot be the only factor in getting sysop rights. If you can prove yourself in a unique way, a way that no other sysop user here has done (Example, good at coding), then you will be fit to have sysop rights. Racht 17:08, 10 August 2008 (UTC) #I believe egotistical would be a good word to use here, as demonstrated by the edits Racht claims he made (I've only seen a few, so I'm not sure how bad it was). Such a trait usually isn't one that a person in power should display so avidly. Now, might I suggest trying out rollback rights first? I don't see going directly to sysop would be a good idea, especially for somebody who might be problematic (Or hasn't really proven himself worthing. Another point Racht brought up I saw evident in your edits. You haven't really seem to have done anything spectacular. my standards may be high.). Then there's the whole responsibility issue... Forgetting your password twice and creating dupe accounts doesn't seem responsible to me in the least. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 03:50, 13 August 2008 (UTC) #I don't mean anything personal here, but being friendly and making lots of edits won't be enough to be an administrator. Sure, they're stuff an admin should have if he wants to be a good admin. And you cannot vote for yourself unless you nominated yourself, Hammerise nominated you. You also need to have memorised all the wiki rules, the link to BS01 in your sig is proof you haven't done that, yet. You may have a chance in the future, but today your standards are just too loose. So I vote against. And again, nothing personal. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Comments I've removed those since then. And I amin the top seven users on Custom Bionicle wiki. Plus I've contributed a lot already, and becoming an admin will give me the opportunity to make even more. I know you're applying to be a Rollbacker, and I never saw you doing anything unique, but you got three votes in the For section anyway. [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" :That is rollback. All you do is revert edits. I guess you can say that I have proven myself to undo vandalism as well as put up deletion templates. In that way, one might say I have proven myself to get rollback. *shrugs* That's the Custom Bionicle Wiki, not this wiki. Racht 17:30, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Fine,*shrugs also* it doesn't matter to me if I get your vote or not. read my vote in the For section "though it wouldn't surprise me if I was turned down once again." [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" :::I read that sentence. What happened the first time? If you have improved yourself beyond that problem, then you're one step closer to getting the sysop right. Racht 17:39, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::What happened was I was new, inexperienced, that sort of crud. I thought I had what it took to become an admin, I didn't. Also, my original account was Toa Vaion, I forgot my password, and again on my Lariska account. But when I made this account back on March 14th, I made it a password I had never forgotten on any account I had made before with that password. So, both of those problems have been sorted. Oh, I'll come back and argue later. I'm gonna change my sig. [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" ::::Im back! Funny sig, eh? [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Hordika']] I'll use a tickle spinner on you! :::::I see. Well, we'll see what happens, then. Racht 18:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes we shall. Oh, and good luck with the rollbacker position. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Hordika']] I'll use a tickle spinner on you! (Undent) I was one of the people to vote against him then because he made several double and broken redirects. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 02:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Look ET, I haven't forgotten my password for six months (plus I use the remember me button). And I'm not egotistical. And if you think I haven't done anything good well, you have the highest standards I have ever seen. I've never gotten into any trouble and I've contributed generously to this wiki. I think that's enough to become admin. Finally, Hammerise suggested not applying for Bureaucrat but Sysop instead, so I'm not changing my request again to Rollbacker. From what I've heard, Rolllbacking is boring. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive} Stop calling me things like irresponsible and egotistical I have feelings too you know. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive} :If you can't deal with critcism, then that's another problem too. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 15:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Rollback is boring? I'm glad you aren't an admin at a place with Recent Changes and New Page Patrolling enabled. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I can handle criticism to a certain extent, but like everyone I have my limits. I only got annoyed because I woke up early this morning. And I've only heard that rollback is boring, I never said I summed up everything I heard and jumped to that conclusion MG, my friend. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive} :But RC Patrolling is boring. =P Rollback is an easier way to revert edits. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but that's all you do and in both RC patrolling and Rollbacking, I'd get bored before you could count to 5. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive} :I was a Matoran Guard (Rollbacker) long before I got adminated. On a wiki like this, it was never boring. And please remove the BS01 link in your sig, it violates the rules. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:57, 14 August 2008 (UTC) = Requests for Bureaucrat Rights =